Liberation of Matsui Fuyuki
The Liberation of Matsui Fuyuki is rescue operation conducted by the JSDF Special Forces to rescue the last remaining captive Japanese citizen from the Battle of Ginza. However, the operation is also a trap set by Zorzal's force to capture the commander of the JSDF Special Force to learn about their covert ops to compensate for the near-collapse of the intelligence network of the Haryo tribe in Italica. The operation begins with the commander of JSDF Special Force Izumo and his squad as well as Delilah infiltrates the Imperial army camp commanded by Godasen and Oprichnina officer Dulles. During this time, most of Imperial troops and commanders still delusionally has a high hope for the Imperial Army to defeat the JSDF with new guerrilla tactics from general Herm and the new improved magic created by Lelei while still not aware about the fact that Herm tactic failed miserably from his underestimation of firearms and modern technology and new improved magic still not strong enough to destroy a tank. Only Godasen showed pessimism in facing the JSDF as he warned Dulles not to underestimate them only for him to get a harsh threat of disloyalty. After disabling the alarm tripwire of the Imperial Troop, the whole squad gets close to their central camp where the Imperial Troop held Matsui captive. Delilah recklessly tried to get close to the captive only to be scolded by the rest of the squad. To confirm the identity of the captive, Delilah fires an arrow without the tip at the head of Matsui so he can wake up for Izumo to identify him. However, they begin to notice Godasen comes to the captive cage and talks about the breach in the security and how to successful bait the JSDF Special Force. Luckily, Delilah with her supernatural hearing can hear what Godasen is up to so she and the JSDF decides to capture Godasen as hostage. After successfully capturing Godasen, the JSDF are surrounded by Imperial Troops in which Delilah demands Borhos, Godasen's second in command to release Matsui or else she will cut off Godasen fingers and limb bit by bit. To affirm her seriousness, she chop off Godasen left fingers making him bleeding heavily. In retaliation, Borhos attempt to do the same to the captive only to see one his troop get his hands blow up by the JSDF sniper from a far distance. Realizing the danger of his position and to ensure his commander safety, Borhos ready to release Matsui only to be intercept by Oprichnina Dulles who makes him and his troop to charge at the JSDF, disregarding the life of Godasen whilst even twisting Godasen's cry for help to his needs through sheer stupidity and even insanity as he completely ignores the threat of sniper and what happens to the dead soldier just now. Dulles: “The Commander-kakka is a man who values his public image. If he knew you let them go like this, he would surely blame himself. The responsibility for the failed operation will surely fall upon his shoulders.” Borhos: “So? What about it?” Dulles: “Do you not understand, Primus Pilus? We need to consider the Commander’s feelings. In order to prevent his family and vassals from being dispossessed and forced onto the streets, tell your men to disregard everything and capture them!” Dulles: “Seize these men! Did you not hear me?!” Borhos replied: “Oprichnik Dulles. The Commander-kakka distinctly begged us to ‘save me’.” Dulles: “You are mistaken!” Borhos: “No, I am not.” Dulles: “You seem to have misunderstood the Commander’s intentions. I am certain Godasen-kakka would surely say ‘It’s alright, don’t worry about me, just get them!’” Borhos: “No, no, I clearly heard ‘save me’.” Dulles: “Then, I order you once more — arrest these men!” Imperial troops: “We can’t do that.” Dulles: “Do you wish to be purged?” Borhos: “Oprichnik-dono. I am the Commander’s subordinate.” Dulles: “But the Commander has become a hostage and has lost the ability to make rational judgements. That said, I am now the highest-ranking commander present.” Borhos: “I agree that the Commander can no longer think rationally. However, the chain of command passes through him, and not through you, Oprichnik-dono. When the commander is absent, authority falls to the second-in-command. When the second-in-command has not yet arrived at the scene, then the Primus Pilus becomes the commanding officer.” Dulles shows his completed disregard to Godasen's life to the point of twisting his pledge for help just to get the JSDF Special Force forcing Borhos to greatly argue with him about who actually in charge much to his and the rest of imperial troops's disgust, depicted in volume 8 chapter 5 of the light novel Borhos then tries his best reaffirm his authority over Dulles to ensure Godasen safety and let the JSDF to get Matsui. When the JSDF begins to retreat near the entrance of the camp, Dulles orders his men to fire arrows at the JSDF and Godasen unexpectedly. The arrows hit Godasen in the shoulder and wound several JSDF members leading to Izumo and his men to open fires and throw grenade at the Imperial Troops resulting in dozens of Imperial Troops to drop death at fast pace and the rest falls into chaos. Delilah then uses Godasen body as meat shield to engage her enemy manage to slash dozens of Imperial Troop to death. After decimating the whole camp, Delilah and the rest of the Special Force retreat with Matsui. However, Dulles unwilling to let them escape and command Borhos to suicide charge at them while cowardly hiding in safe distance. Borhos has enough of Dulles's attitude and disobeys his command only for Dulles to draw the sword to stab Borhos. Luckily, Dulles's head is blown up by JSDF sniper and thus saving Borhos life. Borhos then comes to rescue Godasen and order his troop from outside the Gate to ambush the retreating troop, unaware of the fact that the JSDF retreats by air not by land. During this time, Itami's gang comes to the rescue with the Chinook to rescue the retreating troop with Rory, Yao, Lelei, Giselle and Tuka to provide combat support. After all members retreat into the helicopter, Itami and his group retreat successful with Matsui. Pina also comes with the group to provide medical aid for wounded JSDF Special Force soldiers. Despite frustrating for the failed ambush and the successful escape of the JSDF, Borhos smiles silently and thanks the JSDF for saving his life and getting rid of Dulles. Aftermath The successful rescue operation of the JSDF caused the Haryo tribe to lose all hopes of maintaining their intelligent network in Italica as well as their chance to learn about their enemy. Consequently, this causes Bouro to totally stop all engagements of the Haryo towards the JSDF to reduce further casualties. This event also causes the Haryo to finally see the JSDF as a force not to be messed with, although it is already too late for them. Gallery 046.jpg|Itami during the final stage of the rescue operation to rescue Matsui Fuyuki when he arrives to clean out the Imperial ambush in order for Izumo's group to escort the hostage in the Chinook. Category:Battles Category:Events